Wherever You Will Go
by bughead2017
Summary: Betty and the Riverdale gang suffer a tragic loss. They have to find a new normal. I own Finn, Callum, Evie, Officer Nichols, Wyatt, Jared, and Parker. All other credits go to Riverdale and the CW.


Betty wished she had never opened the door. She wished all of this was a nightmare.

"I don't understand. I just saw him this morning," Betty shuddered.

"Is there anyone we can call?" Officer Nichols questioned with sad eyes.

"Uh, n-no. I will call them," Betty informed.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Jones," Officer Nichols spoke.

"Th-thank you, Officer," Betty sniffled.

"Let us know if there's anything we can do," Nichols said as he grabbed his cap off of the table.

"I will," Betty choked back sobs. She walked Officer Nichols to the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

Archie was awoken from his deep sleep by his wife, "Arch, we need to go. Put some clothes on,"

"Ronnie, calm down. What happened?" Archie said as he jumped out of bed.

"I don't know. Betty called me crying, and all she said was that something bad happened," Veronica babbled.

They both quickly got their clothes on and raced over to the Jones' residence.

"How could this happen?" Betty sobbed into her raven-haired best friend's arms as Veronica rocked her back and forth.

"I don't know, B. I don't know," Veronica sniffled.

"Did they- did they tell you what happened?" Archie questioned with salty tears on his cheeks.

"Arch, now is not the time," Veronica chided.

"They said that Jug was going through a green light and another driver had a stoplight, but he couldn't stop in time. Jug di- was gone before the ambulance made it to the site of the wreck. The other was intoxicated and he wasn't hurt," Betty mumbled.

"Son of a bitch!" Archie bellowed.

"Mommy?" Betty and Jughead's oldest son, Finn, called from the staircase.

Betty untangled herself from Veronica's arms and rushed over to her 7-year-old son, "Baby, what are you doing up?"

"I can't find Daddy. Is he working? It's too late for Daddy to be working," Finn declared.

Betty shook her head, "No, Finn. Daddy's not working,"

Finn's face contorted with confusion, "Where is he?"

Betty breathed a deep breath and more tears slid down her cheeks as she brushed Finn's dark hair out of his face, "Baby, do you remember how my daddy, Papa, went to be with Jesus?"

Finn nodded, "You and Aunt Polly were really sad, Mommy."

"Well, tonight, Daddy went to be with Jesus and Papa," Betty confessed to her oldest son.

"But that means Daddy is going to be gone for a long, long time. I don't want Daddy to be gone for a long time. He is my bestest friend in the whole big world," Finn spoke softly.

"I know, baby, but we'll see Daddy again someday," Betty wept.

Finn's eyes welled with tears and he wrapped his arms around Betty's shoulders, "Please don't be sad, Mommy. My heart hurts when you cry,"

Betty's wracking sobs were shaking the pair when they felt two sets of arms wrap around them.

They all held each other until their tears were halted by the static of the baby monitor.

Veronica piped up, "I'll get her. Finny, do you want to help Aunt Ro-Ro with sissy?"

Finn nodded and raised his arms up to his unbiological aunt. She carried him upstairs to check on his two younger siblings, Callum, 4, and Evie, 3 weeks.

"How could he be gone, Arch? How am I supposed to raise 3 kids by myself?" Betty sobbed into Archie's shoulder.

Archie cried along with her for his lost friend, "Me and Ronnie are gonna help you. You are not going to do this alone,"

Betty felt like her heart was in her throat and she raced to the downstairs bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. Archie held her hair back as she retched what little she had eaten that day.

Betty sat back against the bathtub and closed her eyes as she felt a set of familiar arms wrap around her.

* * *

The cycle was a vicious one. The thoughts of her dead husband came back to Betty and she sobbed and then dry heaved into the toilet and then was consoled by Veronica and Archie.

The pattern continued for thirty minutes before they heard a motorcycle shut off. When they heard the door unlock, Betty knew it was her father-in-law.

"Betty?!" FP called out into the home of his son and daughter-in-law. He heard his name being called and followed the voice all the way into the bathroom to see Betty slumped over the toilet, dry heaving. He slowly walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Baby girl, you have to calm down. You don't have anything left in your stomach," FP spoke softly.

Betty croaked, "He's gone, Dad,"

"I know, Betts," FP breathed a shuddering breath. He never thought he'd have to bury his son.

The funeral was held a week later and it was all a blur to Betty. FP gave Jughead's eulogy, and everyone had a chance to speak about how they knew Jughead. The funeral was made up of their circle of family and friends - Kevin and his husband, Jared, Cheryl and her fiance, Wyatt, the Lodges, the Andrews', and the Coopers.

Her sons hadn't asked many questions. All they knew was that Mommy was sad and Daddy wasn't coming home.

FP was talking the Hiram Lodge when Finn pulled on his pant leg and FP scooped him into his arms, "Hey, bubba. What's up?"

"I'm sad, Papa," Finn whispered with his head on his grandfather's shoulder.

FP kissed his head, "I know, Finn, but I promise everything is going to be okay,"

FP felt tears on his shoulder, "But who's gonna take care of Mommy now? I'm not big enough yet,"

FP rubbed Finn's back as he cried, "Me and you are gonna take care of her,"

* * *

Weeks went by and everyone was slowly getting into the routine of their lives without Jughead. After high school, everyone went to college but always came home to Riverdale once a month to keep in touch. This is the first meeting without Jughead.

"How are you doing, Betty?" Wyatt, Cheryl's fiance, asked the widow.

Betty fiddled with her hands, "Um, I guess I'm okay. Raising three kids without my husband sucks, but everyone has been really helpful. Callum keeps asking about Jug, but he's only 4 so I don't have a clue about how to explain it to him. It just...it just doesn't seem real. Like when I wake up, he'll be right next to me playing with my hair, but it makes me physically sick, because I know that it's never going to happen. He's never going to walk his daughter down the aisle to the love of her life like mine did for me, and he signed up to be Finn's t-ball team's coach, but he can't do that either. I'm just so angry. I'm so angry at God that he took him from me. I'm angry that the drunk bastard that hit him walked away with no scratches, but Jughead was the one who suffered. But other than that, I'm doing fine. Excuse me," Betty got out of her chair and walked out of Pop's with tears running down her face.

Wyatt felt guilty, "I didn't mean to upset her,"

Cheryl shook her head, "It's okay, Wyatt. She's just having a really awful time. I'll go see if she's okay,"

Cheryl walked out of their favorite diner to see Betty sitting on the curb with her head in her hands.

Betty heard the clicking sound of her heels, "I'm sorry for snapping at him. I just can't seem to control my emotions anymore,"

Cheryl sat down next to her, "Don't apologize. He understands. You know, when Jason died, I thought my life was over, but I realized it wasn't. You guys are my life. Your kids are my life. Wyatt is my life. It's not going to be like this forever. It's going to feel like this weight on your heart is never going to lift, but it's going to get lighter and lighter. I know what you're afraid of. You're afraid you're going to forget him. His voice, his smell, everything. But it's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember. How lucky are you to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard?"

Betty raised an eyebrow at her, "Did you just quote Winnie the Pooh?"

Cheryl nudged her shoulder, "Maybe,"

Betty giggled and sighed, "Thank you, Cher. I appreciate everything you've done for me and my kids. You mean the world to them," she stood up from the curb and helped Cheryl up, "I think I'm going to go home. I'm sure my kids are driving FP nuts,"

Cheryl hugged her tight, "It's okay if you fall down and lose your spark. Just make sure that when you get back up, you rise as the whole damn fire,"

Betty threw her head back and laughed, "You spend way too much time on Tumblr,"

* * *

Betty was going through Jughead's closet when she came across an unlabeled yellow envelope. She opened it up to find a letter addressed to her, a letter addressed to Finn, one addressed to Callum, and one addressed to Evie with specific instructions to save them for special occasions.

She opened the one addressed to her and was shocked to see the date written at the top - June 22, 2016. They were sophomores in high school when he wrote this letter to her.

Her fingers trembled as she unfolded the letter,

 _Hey there Juliet,_

 _I hope when you read this, I'm there with you, but if I'm not, something bad must have happened or you're being Nancy Drew._

 _I'm only 16, but I never thought someone like you would love someone like me. I love our Pop's dates and solving mysteries together. I love how your hair smells like strawberries and how when you laugh, you snort. I love the way you see the best in people, the way you see the best in me. I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you. I wish I could explain your eyes, and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies._

 _I'm so ready for our future together. I hope we're married and I was able to buy you a big house and we have a daughter that could be your twin. What I have with you, I don't want with anyone else. Sometimes, someone comes into your life so unexpectedly, takes your heart by surprise, and changes your life forever. That person was you. I choose you. And I'll choose you over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat, I'll keep choosing you._

 _If you're reading this because I'm gone, take care of yourself. I hope we have children by now, so if we do, tell them that I love them and you more than anything in the universe. I will always be by your side. Be strong for me._

 _You're my forever._

 _All my love,_

 _Juggie_

 _P.S. I hope this is Betty Cooper reading this because if it isn't, this is going to be really awkward._

Betty laughed at the last part. Her sweet Jughead always knew how to make her laugh even in the worst moments.

FP leaned against the door frame of Betty's bedroom, "So you found his letter?"

Betty looked up at her father-in-law with tears in her eyes, "It just doesn't feel real. It's this horrible nightmare that I can't wake myself up from,"

FP sat down next to her on the bed, "I know, Betts, it's our worst nightmare, but it's real. I also know that we're gonna get through it,"

"You've been the biggest help so thank you," Betty rested her head on his shoulder.

FP kissed Betty's head, "They're my grandkids, and you're my unbiological daughter. I'm doing what my son would want me to do,"

* * *

"Oh, Evie, you are the most beautiful bride," Betty sniffled.

24-year-old Evie dabbed her eyes with a tissue, "Momma, stop. I just fixed my makeup from when Aunt Ronnie cried,"

Betty walks over to her bag and pulls out a small white envelope, "Evie, I know you don't want to cry anymore, but I have something for you. Before you were born, your dad wrote this letter to you. I found mine when I was cleaning out his closet a long time ago, but he wanted yours to be opened on your wedding day,"

Evie choked back her sobs, "Can you read it to me, Mom?"

Betty nodded as she wiped the tears from her cheeks,

 _Dear daughter,_

 _Hi, it's me, Dad. If you are reading this, you have decided to choose a partner to share your life with. I want to tell you some things about marriage now while I am not wrapped up in your wedded bliss, and you're standing before me looking so radiant. If I wait until then I am sure to sugar coat, and say things like "Everything is going to be fine" if you reach for me and tell me you are nervous or scared._

 _The truth is, I think more people should go into a marriage with the awareness they will feel nervous or scared._

 _And while your wedding day should be filled with joy and wonderment and isn't the time to let negativity and second-guessing swallow you whole, (if this is happening to you, take my hand and we will leave right now) it's not solely about this day. It is easy to get caught up and swept away in your wedding but soon the confetti will settle and it will be time to build a marriage._

 _So, it's not really about this day for very long, it's about the rest of your days._

 _It is going to be really hard sometimes._

 _You will have days when you need time and distance from your spouse and they will need the same._

 _You both might feel bored with each other._

 _But there will be times when they are the only soul you will want in this world. You will crave them. Their smell, their touch, the familiarity._

 _Today you are two people ready to say your vows to each other, but you will both change again and again; you won't be the same people throughout your marriage. Hopefully you will love all the different chapters you create together._

 _You will hurt each other. Sometimes with something really small, and sometimes with something huge. And to get through it you have to have the tough conversations. They can only be pushed aside for so long. The same issues will just keep showing up and become harder to deal with if you keep trying to run away from them. They always seem to catch up and feel bigger than before._

 _When you are wrong, say it. Learn from it and try to move on. Take it as an opportunity to learn but be gentle with yourself._

 _Say what you mean. There is no room for hints or mind games in a marriage. (Believe me, I have tried.) Expect the same from your partner, remind them, show them you are capable of talking about how you feel and asking for what you need and they should do the same. It's not a selfish thing, you do this to keep things open, moving and changing. Every time we downplay an issue by tiptoeing around it we are putting up a roadblock in our relationship. We do not marry mind readers. We marry human beings._

 _You get to choose the lessons you have taken from your mother and me. I know we are not experts on marriage, but I am aware we are the biggest example you have. We have both made mistakes, we have both been wrong many times. Don't let those mistakes, or us, define your marriage. It is yours. It is between you two._

 _Don't compare your relationship to anyone else's. This is tremendously difficult. Remember people show us what they want us to see. We all have struggles, marriage looks a bit messy to all of us at one time or another._

 _Do not strive for perfection, aim for respect. Try for compassion, but not perfection._

 _Don't ask for permission from one another. You are equals. This is a partnership. Have discussions about certain things you would like to purchase, adventures you would like to take, set goals but don't ask for permission._

 _You need to know you are going to share different experiences, you are going to enjoy doing things without each other. It doesn't mean there is anything wrong with your relationship. It means you two are still individuals. So don't give up the things you love just because they are not interested in them and don't expect them to either._

 _The two of you get to make this what you want and today will be your start as a married couple._

 _Decades from now you will look back and have regrets in your marriage, I am sure of it. But hopefully today is one day you would do over again and again._

 _You completed our family. You, your brothers, and your mom make me the happiest person in the world. Cherish the time you have with your other half. Be the best person you can be._

 _All my love,_

 _Dad_

"He was a great man, wasn't he Mom?" Evie sniffled into her mom's shoulder.

Betty wiped her eyes, "The best," She glanced at the clock, "All right, Evie. Are you ready?"

Evie nodded, "I couldn't be more ready,"

Evie met Parker in college. He swept her off her feet and he treated her like a queen. They dated for 5 years and he proposed to her on her 23rd birthday.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. Veronica and Archie's daughter, Blaire, and Cheryl and Wyatt's daughter, Fallon, were Evie's bridesmaids and her brothers were Parker's groomsmen. Evie saved a seat on the front row just for her dad. FP walked her down the aisle as he was her best friend. He made sure to teach her all the things growing up that Jughead didn't get a chance to.

Evie looked around at everyone dancing at the reception and she couldn't be believe how blessed she was. She married the love of her life, she had the best family and friends, and she felt like her dad was there with her. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice that everyone shuffled back to their seats until her brother tapped on the microphone.

Finn nervously adjusted his tie, "As we introduce our Father/Daughter dance, all of you may or may not know, we're missing somebody pretty important today that would obviously be here for the dance with his little girl,"

Evie let out a shuddering breath.

Finn wiped at his eyes, "So we decided we wanted to do something special for Evie, and not only for Evie, but for Dad, knowing that Dad would be elated to be here with us today,"

The crowd clapped as the people that knew Jughead started to get emotional.

Finn took a deep breath, "Our dad loved the song _Wherever You Will Go_ by The Calling,

Evie started to sob into her hands as Finn continued, "I had the idea that, because of some of the conversations I've had with Evie, that I would have our Aunt Veronica sing it for her, so I just wanted to introduce that real quickly before the men in Evie's life dance with her for the song,"

The music began as she started to sway back and forth with her Uncle Archie,

 _So lately, been wondering_

 _Who will be there to take my place_

 _When I'm gone, you'll need love_

 _To light the shadows on your face_

"What was he like, Uncle Archie? Mom told me what she saw, but you were his best friend," Evie mumbled to her Uncle.

Archie rubbed her back, "He was dramatic and humble and loyal. He made everyone around him want to be a better person,"

 _If a great wave shall fall_

 _It would fall upon us all_

 _And between the sand and stone_

 _Could you make it on your own?_

 _If I could, then i would_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _Way up high or down low_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

"Thank you, Bubba. This means so much," Evie whispered into her oldest brother's neck.

Finn kissed her forehead, "I'd do anything for you. I wish you could've known Dad. I was only 7 when he died, but he really was my best friend. He made Mom the happiest and as young as I was, I saw it on her face everyday. And I can tell that Parker makes you happy,"

Evie nodded with a small smile on her face, "The happiest,"

 _And maybe I'll work out_

 _A way to make it back someday_

 _To watch you, to guide you_

 _Through the darkest of your days_

 _If a great wave shall fall_

 _It would fall upon us all_

 _Well I hope there's someone out there_

 _Who can bring me back to you_

 _If I could, then I would_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _Way up high or down low_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

She continued the dances and laughed and cried as told Fred Andrews and Hiram Lodge her stories about Jughead.

 _Run away with my heart_

 _Run away with my hope_

 _Run away with my love_

 _I know now, just quite how_

 _My life and love might still go on_

 _In your heart, in your mind_

 _I'll stay with you for all of time_

 _If I could, then I would_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _Way up high, or down low_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

"Papa, am I like Dad?" Evie questioned with wet eyes.

"Carbon copy. As I watched you grow up, I knew you were going to be exactly like him. You even inherited his stubbornness," FP laughed.

Evie giggled, "Loved you yesterday,"

FP smirked and continued to sway, "Love you still,"

"Always have," Evie spoke quietly as she danced with her Grandpa.

FP kissed her cheek, "Always will,"

 _If I could make you mine_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _If i could turn back time_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

She couldn't see him, but Evie knew her dad was there as she danced the night away with her friends and family.

Betty looked around and smiled at everyone, "Thank you, Juggie, for giving me this life. This is by far my greatest adventure."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! XOXO sarahkr1999


End file.
